


Odd Jobs

by SpunSugar



Series: Host Club! Yuuri [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chill, Comedy, Gen, Social Media Expert Phichit Chulanont, The Russian Skating team, Yuuri has had a list of weird jobs to make ends meet, hanging out at practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpunSugar/pseuds/SpunSugar
Summary: Working at a host club isn't the only unusual job Yuuri's held to make ends meet. During a break at practice, the Russian skating team hears all about them.(Could be considered part of the Host Club! Yuuri fics but it's just silly fluff)





	Odd Jobs

“I still can’t believe you worked in a host club.”

Mila was stretched out on the bleachers, peeling her shirt away from her sweat-soaked back. She snatched a bottle of water from between Yurio’s feet.

“It’s so weird to imagine… No offense! I just mean, I don’t think I’d have the energy for that on top of training. And school, too!”

Yuuri shifted shyly in his seat.

“It _was_ pretty tiring.”

Yurio rolled his eyes.

“What’s so hard about batting your lashes at a bunch of rich, old losers?” he muttered, taking an aggressive bite out of a cucumber. “I could do that in my sleep.”

Mila gave the top of his head a hard shove.

“You’re not even old enough to get into one of those clubs, so shut your mouth.”

“Yuuri worked really hard every night when we lived together in Detroit,” Phichit said from his spot on the floor, where he was focused on relacing his skates for the third time. “He always came home at like four in the morning, exhausted. And drunk. And sometimes in a dress.”

“Phichit…” Yuuri complained.

“I don’t think it’s anything to be embarrassed about,” Mila assured him. “Besides, you looked really good in those pictures.”

“It’s true,” Georgi chimed in. “If you were a woman, I’d fall for you.”

“Whatever, I still think it’s weird,” Yurio grunted.

Mila shoved him again.

“Actually,” Yuuri thought aloud, “Working as a host probably isn’t the strangest sounding job I’ve had.”

“Oh? Do tell~” Georgi prodded.

“Well… Let’s see… I worked as an oshiya for a while, back in Japan.”

“O-shi-ya…?” Mila repeated, scrunching her eyebrows up.

“It’s someone who helps as many people as possible onto the trains. During rush hour, if a car was over-crowded, I would push the people in so that the doors could close,” Yuuri explained.

“What, like actually just shove them onto the trains?” Yurio asked with a dry laugh.

Yuuri nodded.

“I want that job,” Yurio stated.

“It was more common when I was younger, and in places like Hasetsu there wasn’t really a need for that. When I was living at home I did a lot of odd jobs on top of helping with the hot springs- whatever was available. I worked as a worm picker for a while.”

Georgi’s face washed with horror.

“Worm…picker?”

“Yeah. I would dig around in the dirt and collect the fattest worms for fisherman to use as bait,” Yuuri said.

Georgi wriggled away down the bench as if Yuuri was dangling a worm in front of him right then.

“You _touched_ them?” he gasped. “With your _hands_?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri said. “I dunno, I think they’re kind of cute. Sometimes I would name them to help pass the time. I’m pretty sure I named a few ‘Victor.’” He muffled a laugh.

“What are you saying about me, Yuuri, my dear?” Victor cooed as he skated gracefully by them.

“He used to name worms after you,” Mila called back loudly, grinning.

“What?” Victor almost lost his footing. He stumbled over to the boards and draped himself over top. “Yuuri, is it true?”

“With that bald forehead, I can see the resemblance,” Yurio teased smugly.

Victor looked to his fiancé with wide eyes.

“It’s only because I idolized you so much,” Yuuri promised. “I reserved your name for the juiciest, pinkest of worms.”

Victor flushed with pride.

“Yuuri~!”

He half-leapt over the side of the rink to squeeze Yuuri in a big hug.

“These idiots…” Yurio grumbled.

“So what other kinds of jobs did you have?” Mila asked, eager for an excuse to extend her break.

“Umm- haha,” Yuuri struggled to think clearly as Victor nuzzled against him persistently. “I was a professional sleeper for a while, before my parents found out about it and made me quit.”

“Professional sleeper?” Mila let out a satisfied sigh. “Sounds like my kind of job!”

“Wait.” Phichit jabbed Yuuri in the leg. “You never told me about that!”

“What does a professional sleeper do?” Georgi asked, hesitantly relaxing his tensed shoulders.

“I, um, would get paid to sleep next to customers. There wasn’t an expectation for anything sexual, which was nice, but sometimes customers would pay extra for a special request, like if they wanted to rest their head on my lap. That kind of thing.” Yuuri glanced over at Victor. “Did I ever tell you about this?”

Victor shook his head, listening intently.

“Oh. Well, it wasn’t anything too exciting. It did pay well, though. I would basically just lay there in my pajamas next to different strangers all day long. I could never fall asleep, though. I had to fake it.”

“That sounds nice,” Georgi mused. “I wouldn’t mind going to a place like that.”

Mila restrained herself from commenting.

“Yuuri, you’re leaving out the best one!” Phichit scolded.

“Oh, what’s that?” Victor asked. “How come there’s still so much I don’t know about you?”

“ _Because_ ,” Yuuri said, glaring pointedly at Phichit, “We don’t talk about that one.”

“We don’t have to talk about it; I still have the evidence.”

Phichit pulled out his phone.

Yuuri lunged for it but realized it was too late when he heard everyone’s phones buzz at once.

“…Yuuri,” Victor calmly held up his phone to reveal a picture of Yuuri in the nude, covered in paintbrush swipes, holding a live carp over his head with both hands, being chased across a golf course by a large swan. “What exactly am I looking at?”

Yurio started laughing so hard he was crying. He fell backwards off of the bench.

“…Oww… Fuck,” he gasped, still laughing.

Yuuri was uncomfortable with how closely Mila and Georgi were scrutinizing the picture.

“That was right before it bit him in the ass,” Phichit added. “You should have seen him run.”

“One day I’m going to get you back,” Yuuri told Phichit. “You know that, right?”

Phichit winked.

“Whatever you say.”

“Hmm. Yuuri, maybe we should bring a swan to morning practice so that you’ll put more effort into your warm-ups,” Victor taunted.

“That’s not funny,” Yuuri pouted. “Remember, I have your keys in my- Hey, don’t save that!”

“What?” Victor said innocently. “It’s a good picture of your-”

“OOKAY," Yuuri interrupted, "Time to get back to the ice!”


End file.
